


A Good Days Work

by Vern



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, applied rape, vivid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vern/pseuds/Vern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn is stuck cleaning the mess on the tour bus, while the other lads go out.</p><p> </p><p>(Starts off slow, then turns... angry..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Days Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaynie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynie/gifts).



"Get to it" Niall chirps as he walks down the steps out of the bus.  
  
As Niall gets out the way, Liam is the first one in and as he passes Niall, he tells him to piss off. Zayn follows him up, and as soon as Niall can say a slick remark back to him, the door is slammed in his face, then locked.  
  
"This is fucking bullshit mate. Why are we fucking stuck cleaning this mess, while they go out. It isn't even our mess, we don't ever stay in the bus!" Liam curses, walking to the back to where the bunks are, and coming right back up.  
  
"I know, but the faster we get it done, the faster we an go meet them." Zayn says in a calm voice, because an angry Liam is not pleasant to be around, especially in a small, confined space.  
  
"I don't want to go out with those cunts." Liam curses them. Picking up some random shoe and throwing it into the back.  
  
Zayn has to agree with that, he wouldn't want to go out with them either for awhile since they pulled this on them; because it is bullshit. Why are they being forced to clean this. They are singers, not maids.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liam goes straight to picking up the clothes all around the place. As he picked up a red long-sleeve shirt, he sees something underneath it. It's a bloody condom. A used one.  
  
"This is fucking disgusting. Why would they need a fucking condom- - Never mind that, why is it fucking used. Liam questions in disgust.  
  
"Don't know. The only people allowed on the bus is us, and Paul." He takes a moment to think. "Do you think tha-" Liam cuts him off.  
  
"What? Two of the lads shagged? Un-fucking-likely. They aren't faggots Zayn.  
  
Zayn snaps his mouth shut and just turns around. He cannot believe Liam just said that. He thought that out of all people, Liam would be the most supportive if any of the boys came out to be gay. But as Zayn thought of it, they all haven't had a real discussion over the topic before. The thing that got to Zayn, was how Liam said it.  
  
"What?" Liam looked confused, as Zayn turned his back to him.  
  
"Nothing, just fucking man up, and clean your side of the damn bus." He said in a cold voice.  
  
  
  
  
Liam stayed quiet for a moment, not moving or speaking, taken aback from him snapping out of random.  
  
  
  
Zayn finally finishes cleaning his side of the bus, he turns around to see how far Liam got, and he sees that Liam hasn't moved from his spot or done anything since Zayn snapped at him.  
  
"Liam what the actual fuck." Zayn screamed.  
  
Liam however, doesn't move, blink, or even flinch. Zayn just stares at him. As he looked he saw Liam had sweat forming on his forehead, it slowly rolled down the sides, and onto his cheeks, then dripping off his face. Zayn thinks that is the hottest thing he seen.  
  
"Sorry what?" Liam questioned. "I finished my side, I am fucking wondering why you haven't done anything?" He takes a step towards him.  
  
"Dunno, must of spaced out at your cha-" He stops. A moment later, a smirk forms on his face.  
  
Liam starts laughing hard. Zayn is becoming super confused, super quick.  
  
"You- you support it if any of the guys were gay. Don't you?" He says in-between breaths.  
  
Zayn doesn't move, or say anything.  
  
"Don't you!" He screams.  
  
"Y-yeah. I do. don't see how it's a problem?"  
  
Liam starts laughing again. "I can't believe you Zayn." He stops to catch his breath. "Can't believe you support faggots Z."  
  
Something snapped inside Zayn, because next thing you know he is screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Who gives a two shits if one, two, or three of us were gay. What difference does it fucking make to you? Does it affect you in any possible way? You aren't better then any of us Liam, get off your bloody high horse. I don't know what crawled up your fucking ass over these last couple of weeks, but your different. Not the same Liam I-" Zayn catches himself.  
  
"Not the same Liam you what? You what Zayn?" Liam's voice harsh.  
  
"Fuck you, finish this yourself." He spat, walking away from him, but Liam grabbed his arm and turned him around. But as Zayn turned, he couldn't help himself.  
  
Zayn turned around by Liam's hand, he reached both hands up to his face and crashed his lips onto Liam's. The kiss isn't smooth, it's rough and rushed. As Liam kept trying to pull away, Zayn would pull him back in, not letting him escape the kiss.  
  
They both opened their eyes simultaneously. Liam noticed that Zayn's eyes weren't the same color, but pitch black. Like something is possessing him.  
  
Zayn broke away from the kiss, and was tugging at Liam's skin-tight shirt.  
  
"Zayn what a-" He is silences by a quick sharp pain in his neck. He opens his eyes and sees Zayn is biting his neck like a vampire.  
  
He pulls off. "Shut the fuck up, and take off your clothes." He spoke darkly.  
  
Zayn goes into another kiss, but it lasted for 0.3 seconds before Liam pushed him off.  
  
"I'm not a fucking fag Z-" He tries but as the words came out of his mouth, a fist collided with his jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again. Now take off your fucking clothes, I am going to fuck you, and your going to enjoy it like the little slut you are."  
  
"I'm not fucking gay!" Liam yells, but Zayn's knee is brought up to Liam's stomach, causing Liam to gasp for air, and bend over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Get up and take off your clothes."  
  
Liam does what he is told, and strips. He takes his shirt, pants, socks and shoes off. Leaving him in nothing but boxers. He goes to take them off too, but Zayn tells him to leave 'em on.  
  
Zayn crashes their lips together again, rougher than before, also the taste of blood is introduced because Zayn busted Liam's lip. Zayn runs his tongue along Liam's bottom lip, but Liam doesn't do anything, so Zayn reacts. He moves his hands up to Liam's hair, and tugs on it really hard, while doing that, he bits onto Liam's lip, so hard that it ends up drawing blood. Ten seconds later, Zayn does it again, and this time Liam gives him entrance.  
  
Their togunes battled for dominance, because one thing Liam is able to do, is fight back, no matter if it is with his togune... Zayn's hand makes his way down to Liam's cock, but as he started to feel it, Liam pulled all the way off him. Kissing Liam can do, but not this. Before he knows it, Zayn's hand is around his neck, being pushed against the wall, being held there only be my neck.  
  
"Decline to do anything, and you'll regret it."  
  
"What are you going to rape me Zayn?" Liam questioned, he sounded scared because where did this sudden rage and strength come from.  
  
"If that's what it takes..." Zayn trails off.  
  
Liam gulped as Zayn came back to him, again moving his hands to Liam's cock. Liam wasn't hard, not one bit because he just isn't into this stuff. But Zayn can make him, because Liam knows if you rubs someones dick so much they will get hard.  
  
Moments later Zayn's lips are back on Liam's, a bit softer, but still rushed.  
  
Zayn breaks the kiss, as his lips move to his neck, sucking patches into his skin. Liam may not like it, but it does feel really good. He knocks his head back in enjoyment. It hits the wall with a thud, making Zayn smile into his neck. Liam then tilts his head, so Zayn can get better access to it. Zayn stops for a second then moves down to Liam's collarbone, sucking on the skin leaving a few hickeys as he moves his lips across his skin. Zayn the moves down to his biceps. Sucking even more hickeys into Liam's skin. Zayn stops, then just runs his tongue up and down his arm, making sure he got every inch of it. His tongue then trails back up to the collarbone, then makes its way to Liam's nipple.  
  
Zayn pulls back and smiles a bit, then puts his tongue back on Liam's skin. He licks around the nipple in circles. Making Liam's nipple hard, he puts his lips on it, then for a moment they just linger there, Zayn's teeth clenches around it, tugging on it, making Liam moan in pleasure.  
  
Zayn's tongue trails off into the middle of both nipples, tongue circling into his short chest hair, then trails down, following the line of hair, all the way to his happytrail. He stops moving when he reaches Liam's boxers.  
  
Zayn starts rubbing Liam's semi-hard cock though his boxers, as it got harder, his boxers got tighter. They got so tight in-fact that you can see every little detail about his dick though the boxers. Where the veins where, everything. Zayn pulls back as he sees the pre-come leaking through the boxers. He puts his lips on the shaft of his dick, moving up to where the pre-come is coming though. On sucks on the one spot, tasting what Liam will taste like. Liam groans in frustration because Zayn keeps teasing him.  
  
"Table" Zayn speaks, as Liam's eyes open, he nods willingly, and moves to the table. He sits on top, and leans back, using his arms to prop him up.  
  
"Heh, see, you want it. So bad already. I knew you were a slut." Zayn smirks. Liam doesn't do anything expect watch Zayn.  
  
Zayn walks up to him, and pulls Liam's boxers off. Liam's dick pulls out and makes a smack sound as it hits the skin of his stomach. Zayn carelessly throws the boxers somewhere and his hand goes straight to the shaft of his cock, moving up to the tip, where his thumb smears the pre-come. Zayn brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks on it for a moment. He starts pumping his cock, hard and fast. Then just stop out of no where. Liam's eyes shoot open.  
  
"Z-Zayn p-please" He pleads. "Heh, look at you."  
  
"Just do it already!" Liam screeches, and that was Zayn's cue. He bent down a bit, and brought his lips to the tip of his dick. He laid a little kiss on it, then merged it into his mouth, but stopping as his lips hit the rim of the tip. His lips don't break past it, only sucking that little bit, sucking the pre-come that leaks out.  
  
"Za- Zayn please" Liam sounds desperate.  
  
Zayn mumbles something and starts taking in more. It's kind of hard to take it all of Liam, since he is so big. But Zayn thinks, fuck it, and he takes in as much as he can without choking himself. Zayn pulls off, and starts pumping his cock, then placing his lips back on it. Only this time he was for a shorter amount of time. The the middle of it, Liam abruptly says, "Zayn- I- I'm gon-" Zayn hears it, and he just starts sucking faster, this time taking in all of Liam, not caring if it is making him gag. As Zayn is pulling half of Liam's cock from down his throat, Liam lets go, Liam lets out a loud moan, and Zayn can feel his stomach tighten, as he comes down his throat. Streams of tangy, silky liquid shoot out from Liam's cock down into Zayn's throat, Zayn swallowing every bit. Not missing a single drop.  
  
"You taste better than I thought." Before Liam could reply, he sees Zayn palming himself.  
  
"'m gonna fuck you now okay?" Zayn asks, but Liam knows it's not a question. Liam adjusts himself on the table, laying straight on his back. He's still looking up at Zayn though. Zayn finally pulls his boxers off, and Liam swears once his cock was released from the boxers, his dick got four times harder.Which is weird, because they seen each other naked, but they weren't in this situation.  
  
Zayn pulls out the condom and lube from the shelf where he placed it before he threw his pants somewhere.  
  
Zayn quickly slides on the condom, and Liam thinks that is the hottest thing he has ever seen. He slicks up his dick, and his fingers as well. Zayn pushes one finger inside him, and already Liam is screaming, but in pleasure. As Zayn inserts the second finger, he gets even louder.  
  
"Didn't know you were a screamer Li." Zayn smirks.  
  
"Gonna be a good slut. Okay? Gonna hurt for a second." Zayn says softly.  
  
Zayn pulls his fingers out, and quickly replaces it with the tip of his cock. Just thrusting the tip in and out of Liam, making him moan.  
  
"Z-Zayn stop teasing." Liam moans out.  
  
"Whatever you say slut."  
  
Without warning Zayn pushes all the way into Liam, Liam letting out a drawed out scream.then quickly turning into a moan. Zayn just stands there with his dick pressed all the way into Liam. Liam adjusts himself on the table and Zayn starts.  
  
Zayn's moving slowly, but just as he is about to move, Liam tells him not too.  
  
"R-Right there." He moans.  
  
Zayn starts thrusting into him, hard and fast. In and out, faster and harder with each thrust. As Zayn begins to fuck Liam to oblivion, he leans in and grabs Liam's head and pulls it towards him. He kisses him, but soft and genital. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn, and as he thrust harder, he screams and digs his nails into Zayn's back, causing Zayn to moan.  
  
Liam can feel that Zayn is close. He slows down in place, the thrust become harder, but slower. Within a second Zayn pulls out, and quickly pulls the condom off, quickly pumping it, and in a second he is letting out a high moan, while spilling come all over Liam's cock and stomach.  
  
As Zayn and Liam clean themselves up, and got dressed, they noticed the place was still dirty. Zayn helped Liam clean up his side of the bus, to make up time they just lost.  
  
  
  
The boys finally get back as Zayn and Liam finished. They hear Lou's voice from outside the door. He is pounding it to be let in. Liam jumps up and unlocks the door. Louis walks in and looks around.  
  
"Not bad.." Harry and Niall also walk in.  
  
"Why the fuck does it smell like sex." Harry says.  
  
Zayn and Liam look to the ground blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I don't know how are why this happened, it just did.


End file.
